


my skin on your skin, again and again

by taeliligoo



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Wang Yi Bo, Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan | Sean, Brat Tamer Xiao Zhan, Bratty Wang Yi Bo, Cock Warming, Human! Xiao Zhan, Hybrid Wang Yibo, Hybrids, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Smut, Wall Sex, babyibo, believe it or not my fav part is the aftercare here, in case its not obvious enough lion cub yibo gets fucked hard, sex tears, this is just filthy... again, xz is so sweet i will cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeliligoo/pseuds/taeliligoo
Summary: Their lips stay locked as they explore the insides of each others’ mouths, it’s not sweet or gentle, it’s filthy and reckless, makes both of them gasp for air when they pull out. Yibo’s lips are swollen and shiny, extremely red, looking more kissable than ever and it doesn’t take long before Xiao Zhan connects their lips again and again.The sounds Yibo makes, meaning that he probably wants more, are delicious, Xiao Zhan feeds off of them. He will never get tired. On the other hand, Yibo enjoys the way Xiao Zhan playfully touches his tail while he ravishes his mouth, it’s very distracting and it makes him ten times more responsive.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 20
Kudos: 135





	my skin on your skin, again and again

**Author's Note:**

> zsww nation... here i am once again... providing you the lion cub yibo you never thought you needed.

“Yibo?” Xiao Zhan asks as he enters his apartment. Usually his hybrid senses his presence almost immediately and comes to him with his tail swinging from side to side happily, this time around that doesn’t happen and it makes him feel uneasy. 

He walks to their shared bedroom and there is no trace of him there either.

While entering the kitchen area he is unexpectedly met by a loud, _“Boo!”_ and he closes his eyes and walks backwards, startled. His heart is beating extremely loud and fast, on the opposite side of him, Yibo is laughing loudly. His hands are in his chest as he continues to laugh at Xiao Zhans reaction, his smile is wide and his orange ears are pointing upwards with joy. 

Yibo is still giggling, meanwhile Xiao Zhan is looking at him now, there is a mix of emotions in his eyes, both fondness and annoyance. 

“You little shit,” Xiao Zhan says as he hits Yibos arm lightly, “You scared me.” 

“That was the point!” Yibo replies blissfully as he throws himself at Xiao Zhan. With his arms wrapped around his neck, the boy says, “You’re late,” with a pout. Arms instinctively holding Yibo back, “Sorry, me and Lulu took a bit of time to resolve some things with a client,” he kisses Yibo lightly as an apology, wiping off the cute pout off his face. 

“I tried to cook-” Yibo starts and Xiao Zhan cuts him off, “Oh no,” 

Yibo pushes him and huffs, “Rude!” He then points to the table, “But yeah, I tried and failed, so I ordered something instead…” 

Xiao Zhan tugs at his tail, in a teasing manner, faintly too because he knows Yibo is very sensitive in that particular area. Yibo lets out a gasp in surprise and then hits Xiao Zhans arm again. Rolling his eyes, knowing that this play fighting wouldn’t end any time soon if he kept going, he walked towards the table and sat down. “Let’s eat, the food is getting cold.” 

Yibo, without a single care, sits on Xiao Zhan’s lap like it’s his destined seat. Xiao Zhan laughs and repositions him so they could eat better. 

They eat and talk about their day like always. 

Getting tired of his position after they’re finished, Yibo wiggles around until he gets more comfortable. Xiao Zhan can feel every movement he makes on his cock. He is doing this on purpose. 

“Wang Yibo,” The older man says, voice giving off a warning. He is commanding and full of authority right now which makes such a juxtaposition between him a while ago, when he was feeding and talking to Yibo lovingly. 

“What?” The hybrid looks down and blinks at him innocently, his tail twitches and Xiao Zhan can feel it against his arm. It gives him goosebumps because of how soft it feels against his skin. 

Pulling at his tail more roughly now, Xiao Zhan’s eyes are dark and he looks at Yibo more hungrily. Yibo whines loudly, surprised at the feeling, his orange ears drop to his hair. “Don’t be mean,” he cries, “I didn’t do it on purpose!” 

“Are you sure?” Xiao Zhan questions as he starts kissing his neck, “Where’s your collar?”

Breathing sharply, “Took it off.” 

Xiao Zhan smirks against his skin but continues to kiss down on his neck. His skin is looking too clean and he doesn’t like the way it looks without the marks Xiao Zhan leaves. “Why, baby? Did you touch yourself?” 

“You-You were taking too long!” Yibo justifies himself and that itself gives Xiao Zhan an answer, “It’s okay, I’m not mad.” He says softly. Nodding, Yibo finally catches his lips and kisses him. 

Their lips stay locked as they explore the insides of each others’ mouths, it’s not sweet or gentle, it’s filthy and reckless, makes both of them gasp for air when they pull out. Yibo’s lips are swollen and shiny, extremely red, looking more kissable than ever and it doesn’t take long before Xiao Zhan connects their lips again and again. 

The sounds Yibo makes, meaning that he probably wants more, are delicious, Xiao Zhan feeds off of them. He will never get tired. On the other hand Yibo enjoys the way Xiao Zhan playfully touches his tail while he ravishes his mouth, it’s very distracting and it makes him ten times more responsive. 

“Ge!” Yibo cries when Xiao Zhan bites his bottom lip with his teeth. 

“You’re so cute,” The older says, peppering soft kisses on his cheeks now, “My little kitten.” 

“I’m not cute,” Yibo huffs as he gets up from his lap, “I’m a lion!” His tail and his ears are down, indicating that his good mood is long gone. A smirk is now present on Xiao Zhans face as he watches Yibo clean up the table angrily, teasing and flirting with Yibo is something he loves to do because he is just so easy to rile up. 

Yibo is already getting ready to wash the dishes when Xiao Zhan decides to push his buttons further, “When you were given to me I’m almost sure they said you’re a lion cub though.” The younger glares at him. 

He then turns around and starts washing the dirty utensils, “And when I met my human I thought he wasn’t going to be an ancient fossil either, but oh well look at me now.” 

Xiao Zhan feels a fire inside as he listens to those words, he knows exactly what Yibo is trying to do, he is trying to anger him too. He chuckled faintly when he stood up. He hugs Yibo from behind while the hybrid continues to wash the dishes, not giving Xiao Zhan any attention. 

The older kisses his neck and says very closely to his ears, “Repeat your words.”

Yibo pauses and breathes sharply. “Uh-”

“What?” Xiao Zhan asks, “You were so brave a few moments ago, what happened?” Xiao Zhan tugs at his tail again, “Or did you only say it because I was away from you and couldn’t put you in your place?” 

Yibo almost drops the bawl in his wet hand when he feels his tail being played with, he is too delicate in that area, every little movement makes him wail softly. “Repeat your words.” Xiao Zhan says, authority dripping from the tone of his voice, “I’m not asking again.” 

Xiao Zhan starts counting down and Yibo feels his heart racing. “I’m sorry,” Yibo says fastly and then cries when he feels a more forceful drag at his tail. 

“What was that?” He questions as he kisses his cheek. “Sorry.” The hybrid struggles to say, too sensitive, “I’m sorry, gege. I was just joking. Forgive me.” 

“Really?”

Yibo nods. “Okay.” Xiao Zhan says, “Keep doing what you were doing then.” 

Slowly, the hand of the older man goes underneath the big loose t-shirt Yibo had on and he can feel the younger boy tense up. “Didn’t tell you to stop, did I? Keep going.” The hybrid makes a incoherent noise of complaint but keeps going. 

Then, when Yibo isn’t expecting it, Xiao Zhan’s hands grab both the waistband of his basketball shorts and boxers and start to pull them down which makes Yibo gasp in surprise when he feels the cool breeze of the air against his bare skin. 

Xiao Zhan pulls them down until they’re in the ground, leaving Yibo in only his shirt. The older man smiles when sees Yibo’s tail twitching while his hole is leaking with slick already. 

Without a warning Xiao Zhan inserts two fingers in, since Yibo played with himself earlier it’s easier for him to slide them in right away. But Yibo yelps either way, surprised.

“Couldn’t you wait until I was finished washing the-” The younger starts and Xiao Zhan jabs his fingers dangerously which makes Yibo moan and unable to finish his sentence. On the other hand, Xiao Zhan says in a low voice, “Watch your tone when you speak with me, Wang Yibo.” 

“Sorry-!” Yibo apologizes while he feels another violent jab inside. “What are you doing? Finish your job.” Xiao Zhan snaps. 

With a whine, Yibo does the task as fast as he can. 

The sound of Xiao Zhan’s zipper coming down and opening echoes throughout the entire room. Yibo’s heart starts beating faster than before. He can feel more slick oozing out in anticipation. And the fact that he can’t do anything about it makes him frustrated, his tail and ears reflect his emotions. 

Without any warning the older man slides his cock inside Yibo’s hole, inch by inch. Making his hybrid moan helplessly while his eyes roll to the back of his head blissfully at the luscious stretch. _“Gege.”_ Yibo moans. 

“Finish your chores.” Xiao Zhan says. He doesn’t move. In fact, he stays inside and relishes the heat of Yibo’s body and the way his insides hug and cling to him so tightly. 

Yibo almost breaks a cup but quickly masks it. He is so distracted, he can barely think properly. His breathing is heavy. _Why isn’t he moving?_

“You’re not going to-?” He questions, voice already higher than usual. He receives a cold and sharp, “No.” 

Xiao Zhan is also in a position which allows him to decide if and when he thrusts, but he wants to punish Yibo just a little so he decides to just settle down and enjoy the pleasant feeling of having his hybrid all around him, heating up his body and keeping his cock warm. 

The older man rests his head on Yibo's shoulder as he watches him almost finish up. 

It doesn’t take long for Yibo to start begging, whining and crying for him to thrust or move or give him more stimulation. Xiao Zhan ignores him. “You’re almost done. Finish up and I’ll think about whether you deserve it or not.” 

He holds firm and don’t move.

When Yibo is finished, “I’m done, please. Just do something.” 

Still nothing.

Orange ears flopping down, Yibo actually starts crying after a few minutes pass, tears falling down his face. “So m-mean,” He sobs, “I said I’m sorry. I said I didn't mean it. I w-was kidding,” He then turns his face, making eye contact with the older man, “I promise I’ll behave. I’ll be good.” 

Xiao Zhan smiles and leans forward and kisses Yibo, with his movement his cock moves inside Yibo which causes the hybrid to moan into his lips. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Xiao Zhan asks as he pecks him again. 

Another whine to complain, “It was!” and then Yibo moves his hips to cause some sort of friction between them which causes Xiao Zhan to use the strength of his arms to stop him from moving. 

“Do that again and I’m not fucking you.”

A sob. “No! I’m sorry! Gege, please fuck me,” Yibo hiccups, “Fuck me, fuck me.” 

Feeling like that’s enough suffering for his hybrid, he starts wiping and brushing Yibo’s tears away, then, Xiao Zhan kisses him again and flashes him his blinding smile. “Who am I to refuse that.” 

Manhandling Yibo around like it’s nothing, Xiao Zhan lifts him up, unconnecting the two of them and bending him over the kitchen table. 

“Zhan-ge! We eat here!”

“I could care less right now.”

Not even a second later, he is already sliding home and pounding into Yibo. Xiao Zhans pace was consistent and dynamic, he didn’t even let Yibo get familiarized with his full size inside him like he usually does. 

Yibo’s back arches as he cries at the way Xiao Zhan fucks him so fast, without any type of remorse. He doesn’t know if it’s possible but the older man goes faster and faster and Yibo gasps at the feeling, clinging onto the expensive table throw without any care. 

Xiao Zhan pulls out and slams back into Yibo with such force that he has the table creaking with the intensity that he uses to dig deeper and deeper into the hybrid.

Every loud mewl the younger lets out is motivation to keep doing. 

He shoves inside so furiously that Yibo can’t even see properly, vision getting blurred by the tears in his eyes and the stars Xiao Zhan has him seeing. It doesn’t take long before Yibo starts moaning out incoherently and babbling about how good Xiao Zhan is fucking him. 

Xiao Zhan makes Yibo see stars from how amazing he is but he somehow makes Yibo go even more pleased from bliss when he starts to pull his tail, knowing how euphoric, delirious and drunk on pleasure that leaves him. 

“Gege! So good,” Yibo whimpers at a particular hard stab inside, “You take such good care of me, gege.” 

“Yeah?” Xiao Zhan asks, his voice raspy. He starts pulling Yibo’s tail again. He also bucks with force inside again and again, not giving him a break. “Y-Yeah, the best.” 

Xiao Zhan grabs Yibo again and slides out, which makes Yibo whimper from the lack of cock inside him. The older man then picks him up, making Yibo yelp as he wraps his arms around his neck and his arms around his waist. 

Seconds later Xiao Zhan is back inside him and now has Yibo’s back pressed against the wall. Xiao Zhan holds onto his thighs as he thrusts inside which makes Yibo scream out loud from the difference in position. 

“Zhan-ge, I’m close, I’m close!” Yibo moans as he feels himself being dropped up and down like it’s nothing with such speed that makes his body heat up and prepare for release. 

“Me too, baby,” Xiao Zhan groans, “Almost there.” He sighs at the way Yibo scratches his back when he thrusts particularly hard into his sweet spot. 

A few minutes later, Yibo’s back is starting to hurt from being against the wall and having to endure everything. Meanwhile, Xiao Zhans thrusts become sloppy since he starts to get more tired. 

“Gege, hurts.” Yibo complains and Xiao Zhan almost immediately detaches him from the wall and brings them back to the table. 

This time he lays him there on his back. Yibo’s legs open up by instinct for Xiao Zhan and he sighs happily when he pushes inside. 

Yibo is still tight around him and his slick is so warm now that it makes him crazy, Xiao Zhan is pounding with every remaining force he has inside him and it’s so good that Yibo starts to drool from pleasure. 

“Gege! I’m going to-” 

“Shit, me too.” 

Both of them come at the same time. 

Xiao Zhan spills inside Yibo, he rides it out - until Yibo is full of his come inside of himself. Meanwhile, Yibo on the other side comes with leaks and splatters of white that paint across his chest. 

Both of them stare at each other as they breathe heavily. 

It doesn’t take long for Yibo to start feeling like he is floating, dazed and unsteady too. He blinks away his tears and his tail and ears give off his emotions once again. He hiccups and opens his arms wide, making grabby hands, greedy and needy for Xiao Zhan. 

With a smile Xiao Zhan goes to him happily and kisses his tears away. 

He grabs Yibo again and the younger cringes at his dirty tail and chest (his hole is leaking too both from his slick and Xiao Zhans come) but the older man doesn’t seem to care, he just carries him to their bedroom and puts him down as gently as he can. 

Xiao Zhan slowly let’s go of him and goes to the bathroom to clean himself up. Then he comes back with a wet yet warm towel, along the way he also picks up some clothes for Yibo too. 

When he goes near the younger he is met by a crying hybrid. Xiao Zhan goes to him right away, urgently, and starts coaxing him into calming down and telling him that is there and he is sorry for leaving without telling him. 

When Yibo calms down, Xiao Zhan cleans him, treating Yibo as soft as a petal - speaking softly to him while praising him, offering him water, sweets, anything. The hybrid refuses everything and just clings to Xiao Zhan. 

By the time Yibo is dressed up for bed, Xiao Zhan instantly wraps his arms around him and cuddles him - which relieves the itch he’s been having ever since he saw his kitten crying when was gone. 

After a while, after they’ve been in each others’ arms for a long time, Yibo is slowly coming to himself. 

“Are you feeling better now?”

“Yeah.” Yibo says, hugging the older man tighter, “And you? Are you okay?” 

A light chuckle, “Hmm, couldn’t be better.” 

The younger kisses the mole underneath his lips and nods. 

About ten or twelve minutes later Yibo’s tail is wrapped around Xiao Zhan too and his ears are dropped softly on his head as he sleeps peacefully on Xiao Zhan’s chest. 

He couldn’t be better. 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i had this in my google docs for a while so i just decided to post it! 
> 
> i enjoy reading what you guys have to say so please feel free to tell me what you think.


End file.
